Batanova
by Chaosmob
Summary: Batman's emotions are being Manipulated by a spirit.
1. Shayera

A/N Don't own the characters so don't sue me!.

Special thanks to Lady Isis for betaing this male perverted fantasy piece.

**Warning:** this story has Batman having intercourse with several women in the Justice League, so if it's not your cup of tea leave now. ;)

**Batanova**

Chapter 1: Shayera

Batman was looking down at the street below when he heard a flutter of a cape in the wind, and a foot touching the hard roof.

"Kent... What are you doing in my city?" Batman's monotone voice bellowed out.

Clark smile ruefully; the man always knew who was behind him. "I was asked to speak with you. A close friend of ours is confused."

Batman continued to look down as he listened to him. "Confused about what?"

"Well she has feelings for this brooding — and I quote — pain-in-the-ass man."

Batman's posture stiffened. "Tell your friend to forget about him; the man has a city to protect, and cannot be sidetracked!" he spat.

Clark shook his head: the man was stubborn, as well as being a moron. He got closer to his friend, joining him looking down at the street light-filled scene below.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to have some fun in your life."

"Wayne has all the fun. I do not!" he roughly stated.

Clark rolled his eyes. Bruce Wayne may seem to be a party animal but that wasn't true.

Bruce's voice gentled. "Tell Diana to stop thinking of me that way, Clark. I will just hurt her in the end," he said, as he turned towards Superman, facing him.

Clark nodded his head in agreement. "Don't I know it, but she is bound and determined you're a good man to chase after."

Batman smirked at that: naive woman still had her crush on him. He would have to set her straight soon, but he liked how she tried to flirt with him. She did have an endearing quality about her. "I will try to let her down nicely, Kent, now leave before someone spots you."

Clark smiled and lifted up into the air and disappearing.

Bruce thought about Diana. He truly did like her attention. But he knew he would either break her heart or she would his. No one would want a lovesick Batman roaming around the Watchtower. He chuckled at the thought.

He pulled out his grappling gun and fired off a shot, taking to the air and swing to the next building.

Unknown to either Bruce or Clark someone had been listening and watching the exchange from the shadows.

Batman landed onto the next roof and started to move along it. The night was a little chilly but the suit and exercise kept the cold at bay. As Batman was leaping to the next roof he didn't notice a patch of ice on it. When his leading foot landed on the roof he slipped. Causing him to fall to the roof, Bruce hit his head on the hard surface and skidded to a halt.

He wasn't injured, but his head hurt a little where he hit it. Unknown to Batman was that when he fell the shadow like figure giggled lightly. The rest of his patrol was quiet and he called it an early night.

* * *

Batman was working on some important improvements to the Watchtower systems when Shayera walked into the low light room. The door closed behind her as she walked over to the computer console Batman was typing at.

She sat down next to him and sighed out.

"Tell me about my son," she asked him.

Batman stopped typing and turned his attention towards the winged beauty. One look at her caused Bruce's level of arousal to increase. It gave him pause because he normally didn't feel this way towards Shayera.

For the next twenty minutes Batman told her about her child with John Stewart from the possible future timeline. During that time he felt drawn to her in ways he never imagined before. He shifted in his seat continuously.

"Is something wrong, Batman?" Shayera asked in concern. Bruce never acted this way, ever.

Bruce stopped moving and looked directly at Shayera, then he made up his mind and typed a series of keys. Shutting down all surveillance cameras and recording devices in the room. A metal clicking sound locked the door. Shayera raised an eyebrow at the sound.

"Uh..." Bruce said as he rubbed his chin "How do you handle it, Shayera?" he softly asked her.

Her face crunched up in confusion. "Handle what, Batman?"

Batman pulled his cowl off and looked at her. "Please call me Bruce for the moment. How do you handle being alienated by the rest of the league? Being called a traitor behind your back?"

Shayera stiffened up. Why was he asking her that? He must know it was a sore spot still. "I'm not some weak girlie girl, Bruce," she said, a little too quickly and trying to hold her head high.

Bruce nodded his head. "But don't you get lonely? I force people away so they don't get hurt, but people are forcing you away without giving you the chance to prove yourself," he stated.

Shayera's lip trembled. "Bruce, don't be messing around with my head!" she tried to growl out, but couldn't, because she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm not, Shayera. I may act like a pompous jackass most of the time, but I do care for the people that I once felt close to." What the hell was he doing? _Batman_ discussing emotions? Still, he couldn't seem to stop. "Just ask a few of my rogue gallery of villains."

Shayera was on the verge of crying. "I know you're not; I've watched as you place yourself in harm's way to protect innocent and superhero alike." Shayera's defense had been weakening for the past few weeks. Everyone was ignoring her and would only talk to her when they only had to.

She started to cry and Bruce felt mad at himself for causing it. He stood up and pulled her into an embrace; she returned the hug. As she cried her heart out, Bruce stroked her hair and whispered encouraging words.

All the while staring at her neck and shoulder area. He felt compelled to kiss them. Ridiculously so. He slowly started to kiss Shayera's exposed shoulder and moved up to her neck.

She slowly stopped crying and started to breathe heavier. When he got to her jaw and slowly started to kiss up to her lips she stopped him.

"Bruce, what are you doing?" she whispered huskily at him. He continued to run his hands along her back and looked into her eyes.

"I don't know, Shay, but I don't want to stop either. Do you?" He licked his lips. Shayera stared wide eyes up at him and moved her lips towards his. The kiss started out nice and slow but gradually started to heat up. She opened her mouth for his and the two battled with their tongues. She was moaning into his mouth as he slowly pulled her shirt off her body. Shayera ran her finger nails down along his Kevlar covered chest.

Bruce picked her up and sat her onto the large computer console. The two progressed to removing the remainder of their clothes. Bruce stared at her with lust-filled eyes as he looked at the naked angel. Her wings were spread out wide, giving Bruce the impression of an actual angel sitting there. Her eyes were half closed with lust as he entered her.

Bruce nibbled and sucked on her neck, ears and throat area as she bit his shoulder and scratched his back. The two were grunting and groaning as they mated. They both nearly screamed as they reached orgasmic release.

Bruce picked her up sat on his chair. He smiled up at her as they tried to regain their breath. A few strands of hair were in her lovely face and he moved them out of the way.

Shayera's eyes were surprised, but the smile on her lips told him she was happy at his still being hard inside her. After another marathon second encore she looked down at him in surprise.

"Wow," was all he said.

Shayera cocked a grin at him. "Yes wow." But her grin slowly faded away as she looked down at him.

"Bruce, that was very exciting, but this should only be a one time thing." He pulled her into a kiss and hugged her tightly to his body. She melted in the embrace.

"Yes, I think you're right, Shay. Up for a third round anyway?" he asked with a smirk.

Shayera pulled up and looked down at him. Once she saw the smirk she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Would love to but I have monitor duty soon," she sighed out.

He pulled her back into his embrace. "Let's just enjoy this moment for a little longer." He felt Shayera's head nod against his chest. The two sat entwined there relaxing in the afterglow of sex.

They quickly got redressed. Bruce walked over to the console and typed in a few keys. Shayera walked up to him. Then she heard and felt air moving in the room. She looked confused at this. He smiled back at her.

"Just airing out the room," he winked at her.

Her eyes lit up with the knowledge of what he was doing; he was recycling the air in the room, removing the scent of their mating. Once the cycle was over, he reinstated the camera and listening devices. Then unlocked the door. The two walked out the door and went their separate ways.

A shadowy figure in the corner of the room smiled as it faded into the wall.

Bruce returned to the Batcave and stripped naked, then hopped into the shower. When he went to wash his shoulders he felt a slight pain. Looking closer he saw teeth marks. He shook his head and smiled. Shayera was a wild one in bed. _Just like how she fights,_ he thought to himself. Then his mind switched from Shayera to Diana. If she screwed like she fought he wouldn't survive — but what a way to go.

He shook he head at the thought, but then another one popped in. He was thinking about Supergirl now and how she would be in bed. Then another one: Black Canary. Bruce slapped his face, trying to regain control.

It was like he was a teenager again, obsessed with sex. He was the Batman, he could control his body like no other. So why was he getting hard at these thoughts? Turning off the hot water he forced himself to wash in freezing cold water. Once his penis returned to normal he jumped out of the shower and quickly dried off.

Slipping on a pair of black sweatpants he made his way to the main part of the cave. Alfred was awaiting him with a cup of tea. Bruce walked up to him and took the cup and walked over to the computer system.

Alfred coughed. "Where you in a fight with an animal, Master Bruce?" the butler inquired.

Bruce froze for a second. "What?"

"Your back is scratched and your shoulders have bite marks on them."

Bruce thought quickly. "Yes I was in a fight with...umm, Cheetah earlier. Guess she got a few good ones in."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Then why isn't your suit damaged, Master Bruce?"

He stiffened. He had no explanation for that one.

"Not to worry, Master Bruce, I can mend those injuries quickly. Give me a moment and I will get the iodine." And Alfred was off to the medical area of the cave. Bruce mentally kicked himself for such a lame excuse.

Alfred returned with the iodine and processed to wipe his injuries.

"There; all better now, sir. Next time try to be more careful when...fighting." His voice got a mischievous quality to it when he said fighting. _Against her_, Alfred thought. Bruce just nodded his head as he continued to stare at the blank screen. Alfred made to leave and Bruce swore he heard a chuckle.

He powered the screen up and typed up an email to Shayera. He sent it to her, hacking into the Watchtower email system to make sure no one got a copy of it. The letter was a simple apology for his behavior and that he hoped they could still be friends only.

After sending it, he made his way up the manor to grab something to eat before he went on patrol. The same figure was in the corner of the Batcave, smiling once again.

"Just the beginning, my dark knight," he said as he faded away.


	2. Dinah

A/N Don't own the characters so don't sue me!

Many thanks to Lady Isis for betaing my perverted male fantasy story! ;) Maybe if Batman got screwed a little more he wouldn't be so grumpy! LOL.

And thanks to DaisyJane for her ideas! *Chaosmob points his finger* DaisyJane made me write this. Lol just kidding all.

Chapter 2: Dinah.

Batman transported back up to the Watchtower a few days later. Shayera had replied to his email saying everything was okay with the two. She was just happy they were friends once again. Since the incident Bruce had been sending her friendly emails and voice messages, but nothing more than friendly.

He walked into the commissary and noticed Dinah sitting there in deep thought. He noticed right away that she was in a pissed off mood. Her angry face slowly started to turn him on, what was it when a woman looked angry that gave him pleasure? Most of the time that look was directed at him. But not this time.

Bruce felt his temperature rising when he saw her like that. He felt drawn to her. He stood in the corner of the room watching her. Suddenly Dinah was up from her chair and walking out of the room. Bruce followed her from a distance. Her strides where long and hard. Boy oh boy was Dinah angry.

She then turned and entered one of the training rooms. Bruce stood outside it for a few minutes debating with himself about entering the room. His lust was hard to control. The more he thought about her, the harder it became to control the building lust. He was about to leave. But he couldn't move away and found himself walking over to the door's controls.

He overrode the door locks and made his way into the large room. Dinah was fighting hand to hand with one of the robots. The holographic projection was of Ollie. He smiled at the way Dinah wasn't pulling any punches with the robot. It was like she was beating the hell out of the actual Green Arrow.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled as she kicked the robot down. "Cheat on me, you asshole!" She stomped on the fallen robot's head. Oh now Bruce knew why she was upset. Oliver had cheated on her, damn fool. Dinah was one of the sexiest girls in the league - and he was cheating on her? Bruce shook his head.

He went over to the console on the side of the wall and deactivated all the recording and listening devices and locked the door. He paused for a moment. Why was he allowing his lust to win out? She was vulnerable. Could he take her like he did with Shayera, in a moment of weakness?

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, Batman?" Dinah yelled out. It shook him from his revelation. He turned and looked at a very angry Canary.

"You looked upset, Dinah. Thought you could use a sparing partner." He tried his best to sound stoic as ever.

Her eyes glazed with wrath. "Batman, you don't want to spar with me right now. I might accidentally kill you!" she hissed out.

He moved towards her and stopped a few meters away from her heavily breathing body. He could see and smell the perspiration and perfume from this distance. It excited him. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No, but you are a male and right now I'm pissed off because of one," she sighed, trying to regain control of her emotions.

He chuckled, causing her to glare at him. "So good old Ollie finally showed you his true colors."

Dinah took a quick few steps closer to Batman. "You knew?" she hissed.

"No," he simply stated "But Ollie likes to think he is God's gift to women."

Dinah started to pace back and forth in front of Batman. "Found out he has another girlfriend, when he isn't working with the league. What a damn fool I was for allowing him into my heart," she cried.

Bruce grabbed her arm as she was passing him again forcing her to stop. "You can always have a revenge screw," he said with a lecherous smile on his mouth.

Dinah's eyes popped open at what Batman was offering. "You... me?" she pointed at him.

He pulled her closer towards him. His lips just a few centimeters a way from her puffy ones. "Sure." He licked his lips.

Dinah chuckled as she pulled away from his hold. "Funny one, Bruce, almost had me," she giggled.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her once again against him and pulled his cowl off. "Not joking," he said as Dinah stared directly into his eyes. "You can't tell me you don't feel the tension we have with each other," he told her as she swallowed heavily and nodded her head.

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow and gave her his best playboy grin. Dinah's emotions were running all over the place. She had always found him to be very attractive, and she always felt a stir of arousal towards him when he was near.

To answer his question she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Pulling him towards her she lightly kissed his lips. When she pulled back to speak to him, he roughly pulled her back towards his lips. He devoured her mouth with his.

The room was quiet except for the occupational moan or groan from the two. Slowly he pulled away from her and started to remove his costume. Dinah watched as he got down to his underwear. She was licking her lips and playing with her hair during the whole disrobing.

His piercing blue eyes locked onto hers. "You going to join me?" he winked at her. Dinah was naked in under a minute as Bruce finally pulled off his underwear.

The two once again locked in an embrace. Each trying to suck the others tongues from their mouths. Bruce pulled away and started to kiss and lick Dinah's neck and slowly moved his way down to her breasts.

When he got to her nipples he paid extra attention to them. He sucked on them then used his teeth to lightly nip at them. Dinah was breathing heavily and groaned when ever he pulled on her nipple with his teeth. He continued his journey lower, with a quick movement Dinah was laying flat on the mat.

Bruce slowly kissed and licked her hip bone and processed down to her wet glistening sex. When his tongue touched her clitoris it forced her hips to jump off the mat. Bruce continued to lick, suck and genitally nip at her junction between her legs.

Dinah finally had enough of his foreplay and gripped him by his hair and pulled him up towards her. She locked her lips on his as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Bruce entered her and the two moaned out their pleasure.

For the next hour the two battled sexually against each other. Until neither one could continue after Bruce released his third time in her.

He rolled over and tried to regain his breath. Dinah was mimicking his breathing pattern. With in a few minutes the two heroes had regained their normal breathing patterns.

"Damn, Bruce, have a little pent up sexual energy?" she jokingly teased.

Bruce laughed. "Guess so."

Dinah placed a hand onto his shoulder. She sighed. "Well I hope Ollie had his fun because I know I did."

He turned to look at her smiling at him. Dinah looked confused for a moment. "I thought you and Wonder Woman-?"

Bruce look shocked for a moment. "Me and Wonder Woman?"

She rolled her eyes at the ignorant man. "Yes, I've seen the way she looks at you. Boy, Bruce, for the World's Greatest Detective..."

He smiled at her. "I know, but Diana is new to Man's World." He tried to defend his reasons for not pursuing a relationship with her.

Dinah shook her head and stared him in the eyes. "She has been here for four years now. Stop pretending she is some sweet innocent girl that needs protecting from the big bad bat. If anything you're the one that will need protecting." She laughed, causing her breasts to shake. When she stopped she noticed where he was looking. Dinah rolled over and got up. She replaced her discarded clothing. Bruce just rolled over and lifted his head up into his bent arm, staring at her ass as she got dressed.

"Get dressed, Bruce," she commanded him without looking back. Bruce sighed and put his batsuit back on.

"Bruce, this was just a revenge screw, nothing more," she stated.

After replacing his cowl on he turned and looked at her. "Right. Glad I could be of help."

Both laughed and smiled at each other.

"Stop hiding from Diana, you fool. Before I tell her what a great lay you are. Then you will be in real trouble!" she threatened him.

He was shocked she would tell Diana about this. "I'm kidding, Bruce, relax. It's between just us two. No one will find out. And thanks for cheering me up." She placed a simple kiss on his exposed check.

The two left after he reactivated the recording devices and unlocked the door.

Bruce was walking away. Why was he suddenly able to screw some of the hottest female members in the league and not have to deal with consequences? He was deep in thought when he finally made it to the teleport pad and beamed himself back to the batcave.

The shadow in the training room giggled once again.

'Methinks a brunette would be a tasty treat.' The shadow licked his lips before he vanished.


	3. Zatanna

A/N Don't own these Characters so don't sue me!

Once again a big thanks to Lady Isis for her quick beta of this chapter. Own you a round of Fish and Chips! Hehehe.

**Chapter 3: Zatanna.**

Bruce walked over to his medical station and looked at the results. He cursed under his breath. All reported negative on all the tests he'd run on his blood. He rubbed his face in frustration - what was going on with him? _I've never acted this way before_. His blood was clean, and he hadn't felt differently other than being extremely horny.

Maybe a spell? Should he contact Zatanna? No, she was female - Dr Fate? No, he didn't trust him enough. Jason Blood? No, he was currently in hell fighting against Lucifer. Bruce sighed. Zatanna would have to do - but he would have to protect them somehow.

He went over to the massive computer and opened the direct link to Zatanna's communicator.

"Zatanna?" he gruffly asked.

Zatanna had just finished her last show of the evening. She stepped out of the shower wearing a large terrycloth robe. She noticed her communicator flashing. Picking it up she placed it in her ear and received the message.

"This is Batman, I need your help Zatanna. I think I'm being controlled by a spell. Contact me when you get this message."

Zatanna was a little shocked at the news. Batman was under a spell but could communicate with her. Normally a person under a spell wouldn't know or be able to talk about it.

"Zatanna to Batman," she spoke.

Batman had been sitting at his computer looking up possible reason for his current behavior. "Batman here. I need for you to come to the Cave. I think I'm under some kind of love spell. You will need to protect yourself from me," he said as he continued to type.

"Roger. I will be there in a little while."

Batman disconnected the link, and she did a quick spell, "em sserd." She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded her head. "lleps evol tsniaga noitcetorp," she quickly said. In a puff of smoke she was gone.

"So you're under a love spell? Who is it you're in love with?" Zatanna asked him quickly as she walked towards him.

Batman didn't turn or stop his search on the computer. "Have you protected yourself?" his monotone voice boomed out from the chair.

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Yes, Bruce."

He stopped his typing and turned around to look at her. He sat there studying her for a moment. "Please don't judge or made any jokes, Zee. But I've slept with two league members in the last 72 hours." he sighed out. Zatanna's brow rose in amusement.

Batman just glared at the smug look on her face. "I was alone with them and couldn't stop myself from coming on to them." He slumped in the chair.

"Who were they?" Zatanna asked with a bit of concern.

"This never leaves this cave. RIGHT?" he growled.

Zatanna nodded her head, but was interested in who Bruce had sex with - this information was to good not listen to.

Bruce bowed his head and mumbled, "Shayera and Dinah."

Zatanna took a few steps closer and turned her ear towards him. "Sorry, Bruce, I didn't hear that," she said, causing Bruce's exposed cheeks to redden a little.

"Shayera and Dinah," he said a little too forcefully.

Zatanna had a smirk on her face but the tight jaw muscles of Bruce's stopped her from making a joke. "So you said it was a spell - what makes you think that?" Zatanna asked him seriously.

Bruce sat up in his seat. "I've run all known tests on my blood and they all came back negative; I've had a CT scan of my brain - nothing abnormal there. I've done every damn test I can think of and all have come back normal. It's got to be a spell." He sighed in frustration.

Zatanna walked over to Bruce and he stiffened up. "Relax, I'm just going to see If I detect a spell." She rolled her eyes at his behavior, then closed them and chanted. Less then a minute later she opened them.

"I detect no spells placed on you, Bruce."

His shoulders slumped. Then what the hell was happening to him? _I've never acted this way, even when I was first starting out as the playboy._ Sure, he slept with quite a few of the women when he started out. But found that to be a very hollow and unfulfilling experience after a while.

"Got any ideas why I'm suddenly hornier then a goat?" he quietly asked her.

Zatanna shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe your body is rebelling against you finally. I mean all you think about is protecting Gotham. Nothing else matters to you," she said, looking down at him.

Bruce removed the cowl and rubbed his temples. "So what? I should just avoid all the females in the Justice League? I can't do that." He sighed in annoyance.

"I could place a spell on you to stop you from-" The look he gave her stopped Zatanna from continuing her line of thought.

"No spells. I hate magic, Zee."

Alfred appeared from the stairway. "Sir, will you still be needing me here?" Alfred asked. Bruce had him hiding in the shadows to make sure he didn't come onto Zatanna. Feeling safe for the moment he nodded his head. Alfred nodded his head at the smirking Zatanna as she waved goodbye.

"Really, Bruce? That paranoid that I wouldn't be able to resist your charms?" she said with a smirk on her face.

Bruce just stared at her hard before he turned back to his computer. "Zatanna, if you can't hel-" He stopped speaking. Bruce closed his eyes trying to regain control. He felt the stirring once again. Zatanna stood back waiting for a reply, but Bruce's stiff posture alarmed her.

"Bruce, you okay?" Bruce shook his head no. "Zee, I think... you should... leave... NOW!" he hissed out, as if in pain. Zatanna moved closer to Bruce to see the reaction to his pain. When she stepped next to him and saw his face crunched up as if he was in pain. She bent to one knee and placed a hand on his. The touch caused him to nearly jump. He could smell the shampoo and soap from her freshly cleaned body.

"Zee.. please.." he whispered.

"What's wrong, Brucie?" She huskily rolled the words out.

Her voice caused him to finally look at her. When he did, he felt his arousal increase ten fold. Zatanna's eyes looked lustily into his.

"You.. have... to.. go..." he horsely spoke to her.

Zatanna shook her head and spoke out "sehtolc ruo evomer tuo." Bruce sudden found himself naked and so was Zatanna. When she turned his chair and lowered her mouth on to his crotch. Bruce's logical mind shut down as he enjoyed the pleasures of her talented mouth. For a few minutes he allowed himself to enjoy it, until he gripped her head with both of his hands and pulled her up.

Zatanna moaned out her displeasure at his actions. When his eyes locked onto hers he lost what ever remaining control he had. Grabbing her arms he pulled Zatanna onto his chair with him. She lowered herself onto him and the two groaned out in pleasure at there joining. She bounced and rolled her hips against his. Wanting to drive himself into her harder he picked her up in his arms. He walked the two still joined together over to his exercise area. Once there the he lowered them both to the mat and proceeded to thrust into her, hard and fast.

Zatanna scratched and bite his shoulders and neck. The pain increased Bruce's already overloaded system. Causing him to grunt out louder as he pounded her mercilessly. Zatanna latched onto his bottom lip and sucked on it as she came with a loud scream. She tasted his blood from his lip and felt his flesh under her nails as she wailed out her pleasure.

Zatanna passed out from the overload. Bruce released himself inside her. Allowing him a few moments to caught his breath. Zatanna slowly stirred from her slumber and started to suck on his neck, causing him to groan out and continue his sawing motion into her. Lifting her legs around he maneuvered her so that she was now on her hands and knees.

Still joined, Bruce picked up the pace of his hips and wrapped his hands around her long flowing hair. Genitally he pulled on her hair causing her head to raise up. He releasing her hair and ran his hands along her back until he had a hold of her hips. Once he had a hold of them he started to hammer her as hard and as fast as he could. His second orgasm hit him like a freight train, his hips froze for a few moments allowing him the pleasure of release.

For Zatanna, feeling his hot release deep inside her caused a chain reaction. She screamed out once again and fell forward onto her chest. Bruce relaxed once more and fell down on top of her back.

The two breathed heavily for a few moments.

"Uh.. Bruce you're right... something is effecting you... and me." Zatanna said breathlessly.

Bruce just nodded his head as he laid soft kisses against her back. Gently he rolled off her.

Zatanna turned her head and looked at the smile on Bruce's face. It caused her to rethink what he told her before. Somehow, someway someone was effecting him and whoever was around him. It seemed to only come into effect when he was alone with a female. Bruce rolled to his side.

"Glad you finally know," he winked at her, "why I'm confused about this." He smiled at her then frowned as his tongue felt the cut on his lip.

"Damn, Zee, were you always this rough?" he questioned her. It forced a blush to spread across her face and neck.

"Never, it was the best sex I've ever had. I'm not into the rough play, glad I know I am now," she chuckled. Both slowly stood up. Bruce turned his head away from her naked form.

Zatanna frowned. "Am I ugly?" she quietly asked him.

Bruce turned his head and looked directly into her eyes. "NO! You're very beautiful, Zee, if I..." He was going to say _not in love with someone else_, but tamped down on the urge before he could, "if we hadn't already tried it, I'd love to see where this could go, but...We are still friends right?" he asked her quietly.

Zatanna placed a hand against his check "Always, Bruce. Uh, I think we should get redressed. Su sserder," she spoke, and the two's clothes returned to their bodies.

Bruce chuckled as Zatanna gave him a confused look. "Interesting spell," he cheekily smiled. Zatanna gave him a glare but it faded into a smile. Suddenly his face turned hard. "Scan me now. Maybe there was a spell but it dissipates quickly?" he asked her.

Zatanna closed her eyes for a few moments. "Still nothing. Whatever it is has to be powerful; I couldn't stop myself..." She nearly whispered the last few words.

Bruce nodded his head in agreement. "So will you check around and see what you can find out?" he asked.

Zatanna nodded her head. "Will do... But try to keep away from being alone with _any_ female." Zatanna looked a little hurt saying those words but raised her head high. "I will leave, Bruce, but will get in touch soon..." she licked her lips, "when I find something out."

Bruce nodded his head as Zatanna left in a puff of smoke. He stood there in thought. _I hope she finds something out soon. What if I'm left alone with Courtney Whitmore, she is only a teenage girl._ The thought scared Bruce.

Shaking his head he went and removed the remainder of his costume and returned back up to the manor.

The shadow licked his lips. "That felt good!" he hissed as he faded into the cave wall.


	4. Fire

A/N Don't own these Characters so don't sue.

Many thanks to Lady Isis for give this story the quickie once over! Ahhhhh thanks. (Still trying to catch my breath) ;)

Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fire.**

Batman was contacted by J'onn the next day. "Batman, we need you for an important mission," he calmly said over the communicator. Bruce sighed, stopping his continued search for the reason he was acting weird.

"Busy," his stoic voice replied back.

"I wouldn't have called you in but one of your rogue villains. Poison Ivy has unleashed a poisonous plant near a lumber site in Brazil. We need for you go to there and help find a cure before several men die," J'onn told him.

Bruce closed his eyes. He would have to deal with this first before he could continue his search. "I'm on my way," he spoke roughly before he cut the connection. Five minutes later he had beamed himself up to the Watchtower and made his way towards J'onn.

"Batman, you will be teaming up with Flash and Fire, they are waiting for you in the hanger." J'onn stated. This information caused Bruce to halt for a moment. He would be safe from the lovely Beatriz if Wally was near. He nodded his head and processed to the hanger deck. He met up with Flash and Fire, he noticed how Wally was acting strangely quiet.

"Let's go," Batman said as he walked by the two. They stepped in behind him as he lead the way. Wally climbed into the cockpit and started up the Javelin's engines. Batman and Fire took the controls behind Wally. Once in outer space they descended towards the Earth. Bruce had not felt any different until they entered the Earth's atmosphere.

The sudden surge of arousal frightened him. "Batman, system okay?" Beatriz asked him in her heavy Brazilian accent. Her words forced him to look at her finally. When he did his brain turned mostly to lust. Why was this happening now, he screamed in his head.

"Yes..." he horsely stammered.

Beatriz looked at him funny. "You okay Batman?" she asked him with a bit of concern on her face.

Bruce couldn't control himself any more. "I'm fine sweetheart," he said with a leer and a predatory smile. Beatriz raised her brow in puzzlement. Bruce turned his full attention towards her now. "So, Fire," he said horsely, "You enjoying your time in the Justice League?"

"Oh I enjoy good," she said in her broken English.

"Good to hear, have you found a boyfriend yet?"

Fire raised a eyebrow at him. "No, you offer?" she jokingly asked him.

"Maybe!" He gave her his patent pending playboy smile.

Wally was listening to the flirtatious banter and his temper was raising.

"Such a beautiful woman as yourself shouldn't have to wait long for a man to ask you on a date, how about after this mission we grab something to eat?" Bruce asked her.

Wally was gripping the Javelin's steering wheel tighter. But before she could answer Bruce, Wally suddenly changed course forcing the two behind him to stop their banter for the moment.

"Flash, take it easy on the controls," Batman chastised him.

Wally was thinking to himself 'you take it easy, you S.O.B.!'.

"So Fire..." Bruce was about to ask again. Wally interrupted him.

"Batman the left stabilizer is acting up, could you run a systems check on it?" Wally was hoping it would take Bruce's mind off on asking HIS Fire out on a date. Well she wasn't his but Wally wanted to asked her out eventually.

Bruce typed a few more keys. "System is fine, Flash, so doing anything tonight, Beatriz?"

"No, I free," she replied with batting eye lashes, her English wasn't the best but hell who cares with a body like that. Bruce swore he heard Wally talking to himself.

"Everything okay up there, Flash?" Batman asked him.

"JUST FINE!" he growled out. Bruce shrugged his shoulders and continued to flirt with Fire. Causing Wally to want to crash the Javelin into the ground. Wally tempter was raising each time she laughing at Batman's moronic jokes.

The mission was a success. Bruce with his knowledge of Ivy's modus operandi had created the antidote. Flash with Fire's help caught Ivy and was in custody. Wally was a little bit rough with Ivy when they caught her. He was wishing it had been Batman he was roughing up instead.

During and after the mission Wally didn't say more than two words to the pair. He watched as Batman put his arm around Fire's waist as they walked back up the ramp to the Javelin. Almost making Wally want to beat the man at that moment. But knowing Batman, Flash wouldn't stand a chance. Which caused him more pain at his inability to beat the man in black.

When they docked back with the Watchtower Wally was gone the instant the ramp dropped down.

Fire and Batman went directly to the commissary. It was empty at this time of night. They got something to eat and made there way to her quarters on the Watchtower. Bruce thought to himself, _They would be eating in tonight._ Bruce chuckled lustfully to himself.

Wally's shoulders were drooping when he entered the monitor womb, Diana noticed right away. She was on the night duty tonight. He looked like he lost his best friend or something like that. She got up from her seat and walked over to the speedster as he look out at the stars.

"What's wrong, Flash?"

"Nothing a 2 by 4 and Batman's head to it wouldn't fix," he sighed in frustration.

Diana chuckled. "Has he been picking on you? I can always have a word with him about it."

"No he is BUSY with Fire at the moment!" he spat, his voice full of venom. Diana looked at him in confusion.

"I can talk to him after he is done with Fire." Wally bowed his head even lower once she said that. "Flash, you can tell your best pal Diana what's wrong."

Flash turned to her and looked very upset. "Bats and Fire are making fishy faces with each other! Can you stop it?" he hissed out. "No you can't!" he groaned.

Diana looked at him in question. "What is fishy face?"

Wally rolled his eyes at her but explained it. "They are kissing!" he hissed.

"WHAT?!" she nearly yelled.

"Yeah, Playboy Batman was all over her during the mission. I wanted to so hit him!" Wally whined.

Diana was upset also, she had asked him out on a date and he stated why dating within the team was a bad thing. Diana stormed off towards one of the consoles in the monitor womb, leaving poor Wally to wallow in his sorrow.

She punched a few buttons on the console. "Batman here," he laughed. That unsettled Diana. He never answered his communicator like that.

"Wonder Woman here, need to speak with you its important."

"Kind of busy at the moment," he breathed heavily.

"NOW!" she growled out.

"Okay!" he said quickly then she heard before he disconnected, "keep your damn panties on." and a female giggle in the background.

That statement floored Diana. Was he talking to her or Beatriz? Both questions had her blood pressure rising.

A few minutes later, Batman walked into the monitor womb. Diana glared at him. She stood there trying her best to contain her anger. As he walked towards her she saw that he wasn't walking so purposely - it was more of a swagger.

"What was the emergency?" Batman's monotone voice asked her.

Diana huffed. "Let's talk about this in private!" she sneered at him. Batman's normal walk was back as they made there way to a private conference room. Once the door was closed she verbally attacked him.

"WHAT were you doing with Fire?"

"Nothing," he said neutrally.

"Don't lie to me, Bruce, I thought there was no dating within the team for Batman? I thought you stated that dating within the team always ended badly!" she sighed.

Bruce grunted, _damn that Flash ratted me out_.

"Umm..." was all he could say at the moment.

Diana's hard eyes turned soft, she almost looked like she was about to cry. "What, I wasn't spicy enough for you?" she hissed.

Bruce held up his hands. "No... No. Diana, you're beautiful, and your Greek accent is so exotic."

"Then why Fire and not me? Oh and Wally wants you dead. He likes her." Diana wrapped her arms around her chest defensively.

"Want to know why?" Diana looked at him and nodded her head. Batman walked over to the console beside the door and started to deactivate the camera's and other devices in the room then locked the door. Once he had completed that he removed his cowl.

"Because you were not there."

Diana looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I've been feeling rather... to put it bluntly, horny as hell. And Beatriz was there. If you had been I would have been on you like a dog on a bone." His baritone voice became husky as he stared into her eyes. Diana felt herself take a step back from the look he was giving her. Bruce slowly walked towards Diana as she stepped backwards. When her back hit the wall he was only a meter away from her. His hand came up and he touched her face, he slowly started to stroke it.

"Have I told you how close I've come to beaming up here to talk about a relationship with you? How I've wanted to come to your room and ravish your body all night long," his deep voice whispered. Diana swallowed heavily. Bruce's eyes where a deeper shade of blue then they normally were. He moved his face within centimeters of her face. She watched as he licked his lips. She subconsciously did the same.

"I've wanted to come up here and trap your lips with mine and to never release them. How I've wanted to kiss and suck on your lovely long neck. Our how I've wanted to her hear you call my name when I'm making lov-" Just before Bruce could finish his sentence, Diana pushed him away.

She was upset and confused and a little angry at him. "Something is wrong with you, you're not acting right!" Diana said as she turned her back to him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled her heavenly scent. Diana shivered at his touch. He moved his mouth closer to her ear. "Nothing is wrong with me that you can't solve!" he moaned into her ear, causing Diana to close her eyes as he slowly started to kiss her exposed neck and shoulder.

Diana shook her head and pulled away from her grasp. "Stop it, Bruce!" she half moaned and half cried out.

Bruce blinked at her and his lecherous smiled spread across his perfect mouth. "Why, I can feel the heat from you Diana. It draws me in. Stop fighting it," he growled in lust.

Diana's eyes grew large at his display. Bruce made another move towards her when her hand shot up and slapped him across the face. The shock of the slap forced Bruce back. His eyes seemed to returned to normal.

"Oh my, I... I'm so sorry Diana..." He shook his head. "Something is trying to control me," he gasped to her.

Diana's hard expression slowly turned soft. "What?" was all she could say.

"For the past four or five days I've been having episodes where I've not been in total control of myself," he sighed. He didn't want to tell her about what he had done when he wasn't in control of himself. Or how easy it was for him to let go of his control.

"How? What have you done?" She looked at him a little upset. Bruce wouldn't tell her, he was a little ashamed of what he had done. But a small part of him enjoyed what happened.

"It doesn't matter at the moment what I've done, it seems to be getting worse. It only happens when I'm alone with someone. Now it seems to being happening when more then one person is with me," he sighed, feeling the lust start to rebuild in him.

"Diana, I have to return to the Batcave before I try to seduce you," he whispered. He turned to look at her and she was smiling.

"Bruce, I know what is happening to you."

Bruce was confused at what she said - but then noticed. Diana's body posture was different and so were her facial figures.

"What, Diana?"

"It's not Diana at the moment."

Bruce's eyes turned hard for a moment. "Deadman."


	5. Deadman

A/N Once again I don't own these Characters so don't sue me!

Special thanks to my pal Lady Isis for looking over this perverted fluff!

Enjoy all. Review if you like it! Or if you don't! Hehehe.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Deadman.**

"Deadman? What are you doing here?" Bruce asked him.

"Well I was checking up on my favorite living hero and noticed the problems you were having." he said in Diana's voice. Bruce stared at him oddly.

"Which problems would they be?"

Deadman smiled with Diana's prefect mouth. "Oh, that you're losing control around hot women." He ran his hands along Diana's body.

Bruce glared at him. "I wouldn't be doing that with Diana's body; if she finds out you will wish you were not a spirit."

Deadman nodded his head with a chuckle. "The reason I'm telling you this is because there is a spirit controlling your emotions. I tried to talk him out of it a few minutes ago but..." He sighed. "He likes the challenge of controlling you."

Bruce closed his eyes. He knew someone was controlling him. But why was this so-called ghost doing this to him? "Who is he?" Bruce opened his eyes and look directly at Deadman.

Deadman rubbed the back if his neck. "Since you have great control over your emotions it's a challenge to him. He gets his kicks off of seducing women and besting men. You gave him both challenges at the same time."

"Who is he?" Bruce's monotone voice came out. He was in full Batman mode now that he knew what was happening to him. That spirit wouldn't be using him ever again. Even if the pleasures he got from his experiences were nothing he ever felt before or would again if he could help it.

"Giacomo Casanova, seducer of women. He says the pleasures he felt off you were the strongest he has every felt. He will not give you up without a fight," Deadman sighed.

"Tell that pervert I'm not his puppet anymore," Bruce growled out. Deadman chuckled, making Bruce's face crunch up in frustration.

"You can fight him all you like, Bruce, but the more you fight the more pleasure he will receive when you finally give in."

Bruce started to paced the floor thinking over what Deadman had told him he stopped. "How do I stop him?" he finally asked.

Deadman didn't look to helpful at the moment. "An amulet of protection would stop him if you believed, but you don't believe in magic so it's not going to help you. Or you could let your emotions out. True love has been known to vanquish even the strongest of magic," Deadman told him.

Bruce frowned at the news. All those suggestions went against what Batman was all about. "There's no other way?" he complained.

Deadman just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe a priest, but you don't believe in that either. So either you stop bottling your emotions or find true love."

Bruce closed his eyes in deep thought. Why was he always getting the short end of the stick? He was Batman, so letting go of his emotions were out of the question. Magic, urgh, he hated magic and everything about it. Religion almost as bad as magic in his mind.

Batman grunted as he replaced his mask. He stared at Deadman with a clinched jaw. "Leave Deadman, I know what I have to do."

Deadman nodded his head. "I will try my best to stop him, Batman, but he is an old spirit and actually very powerful," he said, and left Diana's body. Diana blinked as she looked at Batman with his cowl back on. Didn't he just have it off a second ago?

"Diana, Deadman took over your body. Seems I'm being controlled by a ghost."

Diana looked at him suspiciously.

Bruce sighed. "The ghost is none other then Giacomo Casanova."

Diana looked confused at the name - of course she wouldn't have heard of Casanova.

"He was an author from the 17th century; he was called the world's greatest lover because he seduced every woman that he felt would be a challenge to him," Batman said as he continued to look at Diana's face. The confusion turned into almost amusement.

"So your saying this ghost is taking you over?"

Batman shook his head no. "He is enhancing or manipulating my lust. Deadman says I'm a challenge to him because of how don't allow my emotions to control me. He is using one of only a few tools I pride myself on." Batman frowned.

"So he was making you attracted to Fire?" Diana whispered.

"Yes," he admitted.

This caused a giggle to come from Diana. "It's not funny, Diana, I haven't been able to control myself!" he growled.

Diana's giggle stopped as she looked at him hard. "Who else?" she asked him, her tone deadly.

He couldn't and wouldn't tell her who. It was not their fault or his. "Does it really matter? I have to figure out how to stop him. Deadman says I have only a few choices. Either allow my emotions out...not going to happen...magic and other thing that I will not allow...or I find true love." He quietly said the last part.

Diana placed her finger on her chin in thought. Then looked at him cautiously, almost scared to asked him. "Do you love someone, Bruce?" Diana asked him shyly.

Batman just stared at her. YES he did love someone, that someone was standing in front of him. But he couldn't tell her, could he? Well Bruce debated with himself he started to feel the lust build in him. He turned away from Diana. He wouldn't allow this spirit to control him.

He fell to his knees the pleasure he just received was almost to much for him to control. Then the feeling faded.

Diana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce are you okay?" she asked him with heavy concern in her voice. He nodded his head but the feeling returned even more strongly. He moaned, and his mouth hung open.

Diana got onto her knees with him. "Let me help you, Bruce," she demanded with concern. Bruce shook he head; the only way she could help him was an option he wouldn't allow. The lustful feelings would come and go like the waves on a beach. He knew Deadman couldn't stop Casanova.

"Diana." He said her name in a lust filled voice. "Leave...I...can't...control...my..." he moaned again as he fell face first on the floor. Diana was about to call for assistance when he rolled onto his back and pulled her down on him. She never saw his eyes like this. They were almost glowing with desire. She could feel his rapid breathing on her skin as he held onto her tightly.

"Diana," he horsely sighed, "I...I...I...love you..." The pleasure decreased a little with his declaration. But it was still very strong so he continued.

"I've loved you since the first time I set eyes on you." The more he confessed to her the less the lust was controlling him.

"I couldn't...no wouldn't tell you because you're an angel and I'm..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm scared that if I allow you into my heart you will break me into nothingness."

Diana's eyes flashed from shock to compassion. "Oh, Bruce, I would never allow anything like that to happen..."

Bruce looked up into her eyes and felt for the first time in nearly a week himself. The influence wasn't there anymore. He sighed out as he tried to move Diana off him. Diana just glared at him and held on. He gave up and allowed himself to enjoy the closeness of her.

"What am I going to do you with you, Bruce?" she sighed.

Bruce raised an eyebrow in question.

Diana giggled lightly. "I love you too, Bruce, and now that I know your feelings you will not be able to push me away so easily." His eyes softened. If there was one person in this world he couldn't intimidate or push away she was the one.

"So?" he asked, not knowing what to say.

"So?! We are a couple and I'm not taking no for an answer. Because you need me!" she cheekily said.

He sighed; he knew telling her his feelings was a mistake. But what a nice mistake as he gave her a warm smile.

"We are having dinner at the manor tonight, and you better not run off. Get Dick or Tim to look after Gotham!" she demanded.

He knew who was the boss in this relationship now. He nodded his head like the good boyfriend would do. Diana smiled down at him and placed a simple but emotion filled kiss on his lips.

"So I have no say in anything?" he questioned her with a grin on his face.

"Yes, but only when I say it counts," Diana stated sweetly.

Bruce laughed out loud, causing Diana to do the same. He pulled her down to return the earlier kiss. He now knew he was in trouble - but was looking forward to it.

The End.


End file.
